Countdown to Destruction
Countdown to Destruction are two historic episodes in the fictional Power Rangers TV continuity. It is the finale of the television series Power Rangers: In Space, and marked possibly the most important turning point in any Power Rangers series to date. It marks the final appearance of almost all the villains from the previous seasons, and is also the last series to feature Zordon. Countdown to Destruction saw the final stages of an all-out assault on the universe, orchestrated by Dark Specter and led by Astronema. The main villains from all previous incarnations of Power Rangers were included and dealt with, giving closure to the six-year story arc that had led up to the episode. Synopsis Dark Specter reveals that the time has come for his minions, the United Alliance of Evil, to take over the galaxy. Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa argue with Astronema as she passes on the order, but agree to assist when they learn that Dark Specter is in charge. Astronema mocks Zordon, who has been moved onto the Dark Fortress and is very low on energy. Scenes of battles are shown from various planets. The forces of evil are clearly winning. Zhane, the Silver Space Ranger, leaves KO-35 in order to get help from the Space Rangers on Earth. Zhane is attacked by Velocifighters, but rescued by the Space Rangers aboard the Astro Megaship. Zhane informs the Rangers of the danger that the KO-35 rebels are facing, but this is small compared to the threat posed to the rest of the galaxy. Carlos, the Black Space Ranger, informs them that a thousand velocifighters are heading towards Earth, and the Rangers fly off to help. Citizens of Angel Grove begin what appears to be a normal day until they are attacked by Velocifighters and captured by an army of Quantrons. The Megaship arrives, and while Zhane pilots it and engages the Velocifighters in the air, the other Rangers travel to the surface of the planet. Initially, the fight goes in their favor. Soon, however, Darkonda joins the fight and attacks Ashley, the Yellow Ranger. Andros, the Red Ranger, saves her by activating his Battlizer, but is defeated by Darkonda and Ecliptor working together. Andros and Ashley are forced to demorph. The other Rangers are doing just as badly. Zhane boards his personal zord, the Mega Winger, but it is destroyed and crashes into a building. Carlos, T.J. and Cassie are forced to demorph and go into hiding as Quantrons round up the citizens. Back on the Dark Fortress, Ecliptor shows Astronema the newly-designed Super Missiles, each of which can destroy a planet. They are intended to be used on Earth. Darkonda, who is on his last life, realizes that this is his chance to take charge and hijacks a Velocifighter with two Super Missiles attached. He fires a direct hit at Dark Specter, then turns to destroy the Dark Fortress as Dark Specter is consumed in a massive explosion. However, Dark Specter is not finished, and swallows the Velocifighter with Darkonda on board. Darkonda's last life is spent, and Dark Specter explodes and pieces of debris shower on the planet below. A holographic image appears above all of the conquered planets, revealing that Astronema has taken power for herself (to Divatox's dismay). Astronema issues an ultimatum to the Earth: either the Power Rangers surrender themselves, or she will destroy the planet. On the Dark Fortress, Zordon's energy is restored after Dark Specter's destruction. He pleads with Astronema to end the battles, but her programming prevents her from acting on his words. That night on Earth, the citizens of Angel Grove discuss the situation. Bulk and Skull defends the Rangers when somebody suggests that the Rangers have abandoned them. Meanwhile, the demorphed Rangers (including Zhane, who reveals that the Mega Winger is destroyed and KO-35 has surrendered) formulate battle plans. Andros sneaks away, intending to convince Karone to give up himself. Ashley tries to persuade him to stay, but fails. In the morning, Astronema demands that the Rangers turn themselves over. Just as they are about to do so, Bulk and Skull himself steps forward and claims to be a Power Ranger. Bulk and Skull follows suit, as does Professor Phenomenus and then the rest of Angel Grove. Astronema and Ecliptor, unimpressed, fire on everyone as the real Rangers reveal themselves and morph. The citizens join them in fighting the Quantrons. Astronema and Ecliptor leave. On the Dark Fortress, Andros discovers Zordon in the control center. Zordon convinces him that to defeat the forces of evil, Andros must shatter his energy tube, killing him. Andros initially refuses, but soon changes his mind and raises his Spiral Saber just as Astronema arrives. Astronema attacks Andros, who refuses to fight her, and is accidentally wounded by a rebounded bolt from her own wand. Andros is horrified. Ecliptor bursts in, devastated that the Princess whom he considered a daughter is dead, and attacks Andros. The two battle furiously, until Zordon reminds Andros that he has to destroy the energy tube. Breaking away from the fight, Andros does so, sending a wave of energy across the galaxy which wipes out all the invading evil (see the Zordon's Energy Wave heading below). On Earth, everyone is happy except for Ashley, who suspects that Andros did not make it. Just then, the Dark Fortress lands nearby and Andros emerges with a prone Astronema in his arms. He lays her down and starts to cry, when suddenly Astronema returns to life and transforms into Karone. She wakes up not sure as to how she got there, and Andros hugs her. Some time later, the Rangers have helped the inhabitants of KO-35 rebuild their world and are about to take the Megaship to Earth. However Andros, Zhane and Karone are staying, and Ashley tries unsuccessfully to persuade Andros to come with them. The Rangers sadly board the Megaship, with Ashley devastated that she has lost Andros, when suddenly he appears with Zhane and Karone. He tells DECA to set a course for Earth. They're going home. With that, a six-year story comes to an end.... Dark Specter's plan Dark Specter's attack on the galaxy occurred simultaneously on many worlds. Many characters from previous seasons of Power Rangers were shown again, in battle. * On a planet in the Vica Galaxy, the Gold Ranger battles Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa. He is captured. * On Gratha, Divatox battles the Alien Rangers. * On the Phantom Ranger's home planet, the Phantom and Blue Senturion battle against the Machine Empire and General Havoc * On KO-35, Zhane and the rebels battle against Quadrafighters sent by the Machine Empire * On Earth, Astronema plans to destroy the planet using a Super-Missile. It is defended by the Space Rangers. Featured Monsters The known monsters in the episode were (see each List of Power Rangers monsters pages for information): * Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd's army consisted of: ** Goldar ** Finster ** Squatt ** Z-Putties ** Electrotramp ** Blue Globbor (with Aquitian Ranger helmets) ** Jellyfish ** Pumpkin Rapper ** Madame Woe ** Punch-A-Bunch ** Psycho-Monster Blue ** Octophantom ** Oysterizer ** Vampirus ** Miss Chief ** Marvo The Meanie ** Stenchy ** Sting King ** Fearog ** Wrecking Ball ** Snow Monster ** Fright Wing ** The Craterite Monster ** Mean Screen ** Wild Weeder ** Two-Headed Parrot ** Horror Bull 2 ** Snizard ** Altor ** Translucitor ** Stag Beetle ** Termitus ** Mutantrus the Darkonda Spawn ** Pineoctopus ** Centiback ** Psycho Monster Red ** Dreadfeather ** Ravenator ** Admiral Abominator ** Destructipede ** Maggot from Masked Rider ** A recolored Pirantishead with Hate Master's hair (from "Fire in Your Tank") ** A de-petaled repainted version of Bloom Of Doom (from "Fire In Your Tank") ** A silver monster with the head of Cruel Chome and the body of Mean Screen (from "Fire In Your Tank") ** An unknown white and blue blob monster ** An unknown mystery brown furry monster ** Zhane's "death" monster (from "Survival of the Silver") ** A monster that might be Cardiatron ** A flat-topped bluish-white stitchy monster (from "Alien Rangers of Aquitar (1)") ** An unused Megaranger monster Mushroom Nejire unused in PRIS ** An unused Kakuranger monster Ushioni unused in MMPR Season 3 ** An unused Megaranger monster Pig Nejire an unused unused in PRIS ** An unused B-Fighter Kabuto monster Anemolala unused in Beetleborgs Metallix ** Beetleborgs monsters Aqualungs LottaMuggs Porkasaurus Cataclazmic Torch Mouth Ultra Vulture Kombat Knat and Changeling * The Machine Empire & General Havoc's army consisted of: ** Both versions of Cogs ** Eye Guy ** Goo Fish ** Two-Headed Parrot ** Dramole ** Slippery Shark ** Turbanshell ** Psycho-Monster Red ** Mr.Digit Owl ** Amphibitor ** Mace Face ** Incisorator ** Shrinkasect ** Destructipede ** Oysterizer ** Mamamite ** Garbage Mouth ** Fearog ** Coralizer ** Crocotox Red ** Altor ** Lanterra ** Waspicable ** Termitus (with Mamamite's arm weapon) ** Clawhammer ** Voltage Hog ** Mean Screen ** Soccadillo ** Pharaoh ** Protectron ** Lizwizard ** Lunatick ** Face Stealer ** Centiback ** Bratboy ** Terror Tooth ** Stag Beetle ** Spikey ** Maggot from Masked Rider ** An unknown mystery white monster ** A de-petaled repainted version of Bloom Of Doom (from "Fire in your Tank"} ** A black, hornless, and furry version of Robogoat (from "Fire in your Tank") ** A furry brown tiki masked monster (from "Alien Rangers Of Aquitar (1)") ** An unused Kakuranger monster Ushioni ** An unused Megaranger monster Mushroom Nejire ** Beetleborgs monsters Aqualungs Kombat Knat Triplesaurus Rex and Unctuous * Divatox's army consisted of: ** Rygog ** Piranhatrons ** Wolfgang Amadeus Griller ** Delisha Ennivel ** Psycho-Monster Blue ** Vacsacker ** Dreadfeather ** Katastrophe the Cat Monster ** Maniac Mechanic ** Silo ** Admiral Abominator ** Mutantrus the Darkonda Spawn ** Flamite ** Arachofiend ** Tough Tusks ** Guitardo ** Hatchasaurus ** Cruel Chome ** Translucitor ** Psycho-Monster Yellow ** A flat-topped bluish-white stitchy monster ** An unknown frog-like beast monster ** An unknown bat-like guy monster ** Putra Pod (from Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie) ** A silver monster with the head of Cruel Chome and the body of Mean Screen {from "Fire In Your Tank"} ** An unused Kakuranger monster Daidarabotchi unused in MMPR Season 3 ** An unused B-Fighter Kabuto monster Kapparapa unused in Beetleborgs Metallix ** An unused B-Fighter Kabuto monster Pineappler unused in Beetleborgs Metallix ** Beetleborgs monsters Furocious Crimson Creep and LottaMuggs Category:Episode de:Episode:Das letzte Gefecht